Version History
1.1 This War of Mine's first update adds: * Cool Kids of Death music in the radio Vysena (Polish alternative punk rock band) * New character setups * Enhanced locations * New animations * Bug fixes 1.2 Added the following: * New shelter- randomly chosen when starting a new game * Player can now select the starting group of characters. You will have bigger influence on shaping your story of civilians in war, making it more challenging or even giving it a totally new perspective. Please keep in mind that you have to play at least once to unlock this option Other Improvements and tweaks: * Some locations were enhanced * Some animations were improved * NPC behaviors were improved 1.3 Added the following: * Scenario Editor in which you can write your own stories of civilians in war. Pick up members of the group, length of the conflict, weather conditions and more * Character Editor where you can shape civilians, their look, skills, biographies and then play with them in the game. You can even add your photo and be a part of the story * Two new locations: Old Town and Looted Gas Station * Two new music tracks, designed for the night missions 1.4 Added the following: * Upload your scenarios to the Workshop and experience stories made by other gamers * Scenario Editor is expanded with new, more diverse characters to multiply possibilities in creating your stories * New language versions are supported: Turkish, Korean and Japanese * Fixes and improvements: - Fix glibc compatibility issues on Linux or simply made to work flawlessly on Ubuntu 15 - Fix a bug with small amount of trade items in Franko's inventory - Fix a bug with canceling crafting of many items after forwarding to night time - Fix a bug with fifth civilian in the shelter - Price of coffee is now correlated with radio announcements - Fix a bug with clipped FOV on big locations - Fix "search body" animation - Fix a bug with wrong comments about fight in shelter - Fix exploit with dropping Saw Blade before finishing cutting through doors - Fix a wrong diary entries for some civilians - Minor graphical fixes on locations - Minor fixes in dialogues and texts - Minor fixes in people behavior 1.4.1 - Fixes to languages: Russian, Korean, Italian, Japanese - Minor language fixes in the interface - Fix to custom portrait (no more random bug with black portraits of civilians in the scenario editor) - Textures fixes 1.4.2 - Fix the inappropriate survivor reactions to stealing from bandits or dead people - A variety of other smaller bug fixes - Balance improvements 2.0 * Modding Tools Features - creating and editing scenarios - creating and editing items - creating and editing crafting recipies - creating and editing weapons - creating and editing visits - adding custom sounds and music 2.0.1 - The modding centre now detects conflicts between mods - It is now possible to have items created in different mods active simultaneously in the game - You can now add custom sound and music to your mods - Fix the issues with downloading mods from Workshop on Linux - Filled the lines missing from the Japanese version 2.0.2 - Add Simplifeid Chinese language - Minor bug fixes in the modding centre 2.0.3 - Fixes to the Chinese localization - Fix the stealing from bandits bugs. Stealth is much more tricky than it looked - Minor bug fixes 2.2.2 * "Grab all" crashes (yes, there were two of them!) are now fixed * Quitting the game after subscribing to a mod could crash the game which is no longer a case * Children appeared at your shelter even though you don't own DLC? It's fixed! * Files didn't download after subscribing a mod. It is resolved! * Changing mod status in Steam Workshop was crashing the game from time to time. It should not happen anymore * Fixes: - Character photos adjusted (some of them were bugged) - Fix the animation when a character is coming back from scavanging - Fix some smaller interface issues The Little Ones * Add new playable characters : Christo, Henrik, Irina and children : Lydia, Ivano, Iskra, Sergei, Misha, Kalina * Add new NPC * Add new items - There is at least one Broken Toy which can be used to craft toys in each map - New crafted toys for children to play : Ball, Jumping Rope, Swing, Toy Box * Children can play around and learn certain skills to work. 3.0.0 * Add 3 brand new locations : Airport, Ghost House, Port * New civilians (NPCs) * A whole new ending scenario : port escape * A new achievement to get * Fixes: - War Child DLC achievements Note: Helping children and Note: Street Art should work now - Day 42 was repeating in some playthroughs - this should no longer happen - Fix some minor font issues - Fix Polish font diacritical marks - Fix few smaller graphical glitches 3.0.1 - Locked scenarios - this was the biggest issue because many of you have lost progress in game; everything should be back to normal! - Fix the mods functionality connected to text change - Some minor fixes for English, Chinese and Korean languages 3.0.2 * Added Anniversary Mode checkbox which will make sure that your game will start with new Anniversary Edition content * Add some new texts for Chinese localization. And fix some issues with it, too! * Fixes: - Fix some problems with other localizations as well - Workbench didn't count some items properly in its UI - now it does! - Add some stability fixes 3.0.3 * In-game and panel texts polished * Gamepad controlling improved * Profession doesn't reset anymore in the editor * Stability improved! * Fixes: - you can add new recipes in mods now - Add Delete button to remove chosen mod from the list (not from your drive!) - You can add crafting groups now - Create new items that works like existing ones, i.e. new kind of crowbar - Modding Tool works faster now! - Better stability of the Tool - You can edit or delete percentage of scavenged stuff on a location - Uploading to Workshop works way better now Category:Browse